


At home

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Feelings, Other, Post-Stanford Era (Supernatural), Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar





	At home

"Hey Sammy, when will you learn the use of another bed? We're not brat" snorts Dean, glancing at his brother Sam who occupies the other half of the bed with the laptop on his legs and his back resting comfortably on the headboard of the bed.   
"I have work to do"   
"Right here?"   
Sam smiles amused. "Sure"   
"Go away"   
"No"   
"Look, I'm the older of us and you have to obey me," Dean says, without lifting his head from the pillow.   
"Since when?" Sam replies.   
"Now"   
"After the third beer?"   
Dean snorts; try to kick his brother's legs, but fatigue and too much alcohol in the body do not help at all, with the result that he can only move Sam by a couple of inches and risk dropping his laptop. "I don't move from here"   
Dean sighs loudly, before falling asleep and without realizing it leans with his back beside his brother.   
At that moment, Sam smiles: he seems to go back, before Stanford, when years ago he sat on Dean's bed, even to talk until late or find refuge when he had some scary nightmare, staying together all night, under to the blankets, safe.   
"Goodnight to you too" Because it's Dean who manages to make him feel just like home.


End file.
